Expect The Unexpected
by Norbus95
Summary: Imagine this: what if their were four tributes in the 74th annual Hunger Games that defied what anyone believed possible? This is their story. This is also an AU Story. Rated T for Minor Cursing, Violence, and other strange things.
1. Star

**Hey Guys, this is my first fan fiction so expect some grammar mistakes. Also, reviews would be grateful to either help support my story or to make some suggestions to make the story better. Hope you like Hunger Games stuff, because that's what I'll be doing most of the time. Now, we can get to the first chapter of my new story** ** _Expect The Unexpected_** **.**

Chapter 1: Star

P. O. V. Star Bodin

(District 6)

A loud sound of a train engine is what first woke me from my bed. I stretched out my arms with a small smile on my face.

Then I realized that today was the worst day of the year. Reaping day. This year was the 74th annual Hunger Games. Of course this isn't my first time doing this. Since I'm 16, this is my fifth time doing this, and so far so good.

But of course, there was the Teresa that me and my family collected every year, which of course put more slips into the bowl. So far, I have around 25, while my sister Talia, Whose 12, has 2.

But, Now wasn't the best time to sit here forever. I had to get ready. I got out of my bed, Got dressed for my morning shift, and headed out since my mother and Talia were still sleeping.

As I was walking towards my workplace, I looked around. There were crowds around me, and it was extremely hard to move around when there were this many people. But the one thing I noticed most were the people in the backstreets putting needles in their arms. I knew that they were taking Morphling. Morphling overdoses were common around this area, because of the high population problems. My mother uses them often when she is having a really stressful day. Truthfully, I didn't really care, because I knew I was never even going to take any of those things.

Finally, after a few minutes, I finally make it to my work area. Since I'm a young, I can only work as a Baggage handler. As I check in, my manager comes out and looks angrily towards me. " Star. Office. Now."

I sigh. I was late for the millionth time, and now he was pissed. So, I follow him into the office and take a seat in the chair. He sits across from me with a desk separating us. We sit in silence for a few minutes, until my manager, Hart was his name, starts the conversation " So, what do you-"

"I wasn't late. I got here right on time."

Hart Pulls off his glasses " Really. Because the clock says 7:40. You were supposed to be at 7:30."

I start to get upset. " What does it matter, you got everything under control don't you? Nothings unorganized is it?"

"That doesn't matter. We need everyone to contribute. If everyone doesn't contribute-"

"Then we don't get the job done, yes you told me this like a hundred times already. Look, I don't care what you say, as long as baggage doesn't get all screwy and all that, it doesn't concern me."

I get out of my seat and head towards the baggage area. An hour later, I feel someone grab onto my shoulder. I suddenly bring my fist to the person, but then he blocked me. I sighed in relief to realize that it was just my dad. My dad works as an engineer, and he is very good at his job. If he wasn't good at his job, then me and my family would be very poor.

My dad finally let go after a while, and gave me a look to tell me something important. "Star" My dad began " did you argue with Hart again?"

"N-No" Shit, that basically just gave it away.

My dad looks into my eyes with disappointment. He crouched down to my height. " Star, you can't keep doing this. Being late, arguing with your peers. You need to make some friends and not push them around." I looked into his eyes, but then immediately turned them away in an angry glare. " Look, I know you don't want to listen me ramble all day, But… you know how much I care about you and don't want to lose you right?" I continued to look away in anger. He finally gave up and continued on his way.

Just after noon, it was time for me to head home. I needed to get ready for the reaping. After five minutes, I finally entered my house to my father, mother, and Talia. Talia was already dressed and my mother was praising her. She must have not taken any Morphling today, since it was reaping day. I walked past them and got cleaned up and dressed for the reaping.

I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing a white dress with a white daffodil flower perched on my right chest. I had my hair tied up in a ponytail. Then I looked into my hazel eyes. I told myself that this wouldn't be the year. That this year will be like every year. Not getting chosen.

I made my way downstairs and met up with my family, who commented on my good choice of dress. We walked towards the center of town, where the reaping was being held. People were already lining up, the crowd as huge as ever. Talia and me then got our fingers pricked as usual, and we separated into the crowds of people. I was placed in the sixteen-year-old section. I tried to look for my sister in the crowds of people, but it was extremely difficult to actually do that when you were one of the shortest girls of age.

Before I could look more, the mayor came to the stage to give her usual speech. I ignored her, and looked to the section of victors. I saw around five their, But two really stood out to me. They were the ones who won back-to-back games. One was male with short blond hair, around his early thirties with hazel eyes. He used camouflage to hide himself during the games, which was really impressive considering that we basically had no training with weapons or other materials, which sucked for us. The other was a female who was around the same age as the male, except with shoulder length black hair with brown eyes. She won her games in the same style as the male, Camouflage. But, after the games, both turned to Morphling to ease the pain of the games.

I personally wondered what they would mentor me about? Probably about camouflaging myself in the games. Problem was I wasn't great at camouflaging myself. But, I was really surprisingly good at using swords. The first time I started using swords was when my dad took me in the backyard one night when I was 10. He told me about the first rebellion and how it failed. He then told me about wanting to teach me how to use close combat weapons, specifically swords, in order to protect myself in case I ever was reaped for the games. From after my shift till the closings of night, I trained with my dad constantly. Soon, I basically knew how to wield swords like the back of my hands.

I was snapped out of my gaze when the escort for this year games walked to the stage. She personally didn't looked very pleased to be here right now. She got to the microphone and did the usual opening. Now, first were the girls. She walked toward the bowl, then aggressive reached in and pulled out one quickly. She then proceeded to read the name out loud.

"Star Bodin". I couldn't feel anything at first. Then I felt a rage that I didn't know existed come out inside me. Before I could run up to the stage and punch the escort in the face, the peacekeepers grabbed me and started pulling me to the stage. I continually tried to fight them and get out of their grip, but they were just too strong for me.

Soon, I was literally thrown on the stage. Now that I was on stage by myself, I proceeded to flip off the escort. The peacekeeper punches me for that. After my "Exhilarating" entrance, she went over to the boys name and quickly pulled out the boys name. Jason Forday. Ugh, it had to be Jason. Jason was literally the biggest dick in our class this year. Now, I had to deal with him for the entire week before me and him are reaped.

He proceeds to walk onto the stage confidently, smirking when he's next to him. " Here are your tributes for district 6, Jason Forday and Star Bodin!" After the mayor's speaks, we proceeded to shake hands. He then tries to go in for a kiss. I kick him the nuts before he has the chance. Then, me and Jason are escorted to our separate rooms, where we get to speak to our families one last time.

It takes around a few minutes before my family comes in to say goodbye. My mother doesn't really say anything to me, only hug me for morale support. My sister started crying into my arm. "Don't go," She said, "I don't want to lose you."

I told her the only thing she would believe. "I'll be back, I'll win these games and you won't have to worry about me anymore." She nodded in agreement. Finally, my dad came over and gave me the biggest bear hug possible. He then looked into my eyes " Star, remember your training. I know you can win these games. You just need to believe you can do it." I nodded my head "I will dad." He then gave me one last bear hug, before the peacekeepers came and took my family back.

After that, I began to think: Was it enough? Did I train to my full potential? Am I going to make it out alive? Will I be able to kill? And then I realized: Yes, I did train enough; I will be able to kill. And more importantly: I will win the Hunger Games.

 **Welp, here was one of the four chosen tributes I decided to include in my story. Remember, this is an entirely AU story, so don't expect this to be the same timeline as the book describes it. Also, can you try and guess the other three tributes I will include? I will try to update as quickly as possible, but don't expect things daily. Maybe every week I will probably post. Hope to finish this story soon. See Ya.**


	2. Marcus

**Hello again. So, this is the second chapter of my new story. Hope there aren't as many mistakes as last chapter. Because if I Keep making those mistakes constantly, you'll guys will be uninterested. Probably. Anyways, here is the next tribute I've decided to include.**

Chapter 2: Marcus

P. O. V. Marcus Trinity

District 7

In the morning, I was doing what every normal teenage would do when they were 17. Swing my axe at a tree continuously until I either relieve my anger or, when the tree collapses, take out your anger on punching a random dead animal. I know, I'm weird. But I get upset a lot because people in this district keep constantly annoying me. Usually, I don't need to hit dead animals because I can usually keep my anger under control. There was only one problem: today was god damn reaping day.

This was the one-day when every peacekeeper in our district was marching around and patrolling. But, I always asked myself why they needed "Every" peacekeeper. We were one of smaller Districts, so they really didn't need all of them to run us. Then again, a rebellion could spark at anytime, so that almost made sense to me. Almost.

Wait, where was I again? Oh yeah, I was done punching an animal and was heading home to get ready for the reaping. As I looked around my district, Trees surrounded it all. Ugh, can it be anything but trees. I know, I'm from District 7 and I'm supposed to be used to trees. Truthfully, the only thing I like about this district was their huge supply of axes. Without axes, my life would be over. Axes are literally my best friends. Well, behind my Uncle of course, but axes were a close second.

As I got to my house, it was like any sort of house in my district. A log cabin. Yea, personally not the best place to live. Or sleep. Or basically do anything fun. I didn't really work much. My mother and father do most of the work, but I help out when needed. Since I'm an only child, there really isn't that much to do. So, while my parents are at work, I prep up for reaping day. After I'm dressed, my uncle comes in. His real name is David, but I usually call him Inures, because of me and his Mexican heritage.

He comes to me to give me a hug. I hesitate at first, and then let him in. I don't really like feeling venerable, so I really never let people touch me a lot. Inures is the only person so far I can actually tolerate. He was also the reason I was first introduced to my friend Mr. Axe: The most slice and dice thing in existence. After a while, Inures let me go. "My, look at how much you've grown. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always support you."

I nod my head solemnly. I knew that my uncle and my family cared for me. But, it was very hard for them to see me often because they've been so busy trying to meet their quotas. Soon after that, my parents both entered. Their real names were Greg and Helen Trinity. They were both dressed in matching in overalls with red striped shirts. They both looked really good for working almost 24/7.

We then all went to the reaping together, and then I separated from them to get the usual pricked finger. After that, I headed over to the 17 year old section. Just in time too, as the mayor was beginning his speech. To me, I don't even know why they do the speech every year. District 7 understood what we were heading into and what would possibly happen if we got chosen. But, of course, we still had to do this because it was necessary for the other kids, most likely the 12 year olds, to know what they're getting into if they get picked. I mostly just ignored the speech and looked to our victors. One victor in particular.

Johanna Mason was our first victor in a while, Ever since Blight won his around 15 years ago. When she got picked for the 71st hunger games, she played it smart. She basically got a low training score on purpose, and her interview was even more convincing that she was weak as she was crying on stage most of the time. But, that was the point. She did all of that so that she would get ignored, so no one would take her as a big threat. When the games were drawing near, and there were only around 8 or 9 tributes left, she killed the rest of the tributes she encountered extremely viciously. She then did something no one thought possible: She disagreed with our own president. That literally takes a hell of a lot of guts to even do that. Sadly, her entire family was killed because she wouldn't become a prostitute for the capital. She, in my opinion, was my ticket to surviving the games if it came to it.

The escort for our district walked onto the stage. She was in her usual really overproduced clothing with extremely over the top makeup. Clearly, she tried to go with the theme of our district. It basically made her look like a human pine needle tree That's making her stand out. A lot. Even some people in my section were snickering a bit. Including me. Anyways, she was heading toward the bowl filled with girl names. She take took her lofted time. By circling her hand in a bowl for around a minute. Finally, after so long, she finally grabbed a slip and opened it.

"Remy Ironheart" my eyes widened a bit. Shit. My ex. Yes, I know, it's a little weird to have had a girlfriend. Truthfully, I have no idea why I got together with her in the first place. She was just a really bitchy person, who always wanted what she wanted. I still don't understand how guys are even attracted to her in the first place. Yes, she has that blond braided hair that looks really good on her, but the freckles? Yuck, not really interested in girls with freckles since her. But, that was good news for me. She was going into the games and would probably die. She's definitely going to get what's coming her way for all of the horrible things she done. I was home free.

"Marcus Trinity" I couldn't move for a second. I misheard that right? I wasn't chosen right? But, I couldn't deny the fact that I have just been chosen for the 74th annual hunger games. I got down on both knees and screamed something I never thought I would ever scream.

"FUCK!" I tried to fight off the peacekeepers when they grabbed me but it was no use. They were just too strong. After they took me up to the stage, they literally threw me onto the area next to Remy. " And here are your tributes for district 7, Remy Ironheart and Marcus Trinity." I turned to my old girlfriend and she held out her hand and I took it. We shook hands. Then I did the first thing I know would probably kill me in the end. I Punched Remy right in the face. She Fell down with a thump. Then, I promptly walked into the building behind me and shouted at the peacekeepers that tried to touch me. If I can't show the capital I'm weak, then I'll need to look intimidating enough so the other tributes don't mess with me.

I make my way back to the area where you say Sayonara to the tributes. The room looked around the size of our family log cabin. Except their was only one window instead of multiple windows. There was also only one chair available to me. So, I took a seat and waited for my parents. They eventually arrived and basically came storming in there like there was no tomorrow. "What were you thinking!" My father yelled.

"Don't you know what you have done? You've basically spoiled your chances of winning now." My mother screamed.

"I did what I thought was the best for me. This was the only way for me to actually have a chance." I told them.

My father looked at me solemnly. "I'm going to miss you. I know your mother and I never spent enough time with you , but I hope you know what your doing and come back to us. We don't want to lose another."

That started to make my blood boil. "Don't you dare mention him."

My mother looked scared. "Honey, we didn't-"

"But you did, didn't you! You talk about him all the time like he's still here with us! Get over it he's dead! He died in the games and he's never coming back!"

"Honey, Please-"

"GET OUT!"

They both looked sadden by my sudden outburst and slowly turned away from me and walked out of the room. I sat there in the chair crying. It felt like the world around me was slowly falling apart. I wish I could of volunteered for him for the 70th hunger games, wished I could have been at the arena instead of him, and wished I could of died instead of him. But, I couldn't. Because I was too terrified back then to do it. And now, he's dead, and I'll likely die in these games as well.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around me in a hug, but I knew who these were. They were my Uncle Inures' arms. "Shh, it's okay, breath, just breath." Slowly I calmed down my breathing and stopped sobbing. " Listen to me. It seems like you feel like you'll end up like your brother, but you wont. I know you are great with an axe. Heck, you're better at it then your brother. But remember, you need to play it smart. Find an alliance if possible. Getting people to like you is numero uno one your list right now. And what ever arena your in, just survive as long as possible. Good luck Marcus, I'll see you soon."

He got up from the floor and was escorted out by the peacekeepers. After that, I had myself a few minutes to think. Did Inures really expect me to actually win this thing? Did I think I could actually do this? Yes, I knew I could win this. Inures trained me for years, so I know what to do in any arena. Making alliances? Now that was another story. If I was ever going to try and make friends, I was going to have to keep my emotions in check.

 **As you can see, I'm going in order here. But will that change? Maybe. Any who, like I promised this will be a weekly update period that I will try to keep in track of. Also, can you try and figure out the other 2 tributes that I'm going to include? See you soon and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Damien

**I'm really sorry this took so long. Combine with a lot of homework and difficult time writing; it caused a slower wait in this chapter. I hope this long chapter is worth it. There is also a change from the original timeline. You'll find it eventually. Also, I forgot to mention in other chapters, but this does not belong to me. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Damien

P. O. V. Damien Stocks

(District 8)

"We need to get these clothes ready for the Capital before reaping. If it's not done by then, you'll all get 3 hours extra of work for the next month. Now move it!"

I sighed a bit after our manager; Triton was his name, basically screamed at us. This was a normal workday for me in District 8. I never really got a break most of the time here. But when I do, I usually walk around and casually stroll around the nicer parts of the district. I loved walking around and helping other when needed, and I'm usually on good terms with everyone I hang out with. But, if I don't get the clothes needed for the Gamemaker and President, I'll totally be screwed. Of course, these won't be worn on live TV for decades to come probably, but the President has had a fancy for the kids in district 8 making amazing designs. And lord and behold, he chose me to make then this year. Not only do I have to work extremely hard, I also have to come up with a design that fits both President Snow and this years Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. But, I know I can manage. After all, I still had 4 hours before the reaping. I've done harder and faster for other people. Still doesn't let the pressure die down.

So, I head to my workstation to begin prepping the Clothing Seneca and Snow will wear. I immediately grab my sketchbook and being to sketch an outfit that will look great for both Seneca and Snow. While I was working on this, My Father, Preston Stocks, Came up from behind and looked at My sketches. "Pretty good" he said " But instead of leaving the jacket open, why not have the top right for the collar connect to the left, which leaves the right at a curve, which would look really interesting."

I smiled" You're the boss dad." After that he walked away to help out with other people. The great thing about my dad is that he is famous for creating the most luxurious clothes for the capital. In fact, they are wearing his clothing designs today, which made my dad and me really rich. Even though we make capital clothing, that doesn't mean we like the capital. True, my dad made capital clothing for a living, that doesn't mean he love it. We don't really go all out of saying bad things to the capital in the open, But me and my dad talk about it every once in a while when were alone.

I was working on the finishing touches on my sketch when my best friend, Sue, came and greeted me. She was my best friend ever since we were in kindergarten. She always helped me out whenever I had trouble with something, Always comforted me when I was feeling really down, and always told stories before the rebellion happened. But, I felt like she was more then a friend. Besides, when I was ten, I did something that might of effect our relationship. I kissed her without thinking, and I was extremely embarrassed after, and didn't talk to Sue for a week after that. But, we started doing what normal kids would do after that. I never figured out if she felt the same for me.

Anyways, She smiled and said" Damien, it's so good to see you again" She then gave me the biggest hug in existence. And I hugged right back. She let go after a while "So, how are you doing" asked Sue.

" Exhausted" I said " First, I have to work today before the reaping, and second, I have to create clothing for both the Gamemaker and the President. It's just really taxing on me, ya know?"

Sue smiled at me softly." Of course I understand. I know that you've had a rough day today so far. So…Um." She suddenly began to fidget a bit and had a light blush on her face. Was this it? Was she finally going to ask me after so long? " You know what would make your day better?"

"No" I said, "What is it?" She then started to inch closer to my face very slowly. I was beet red by now and started to shake. My heart was thumping in my body like a bomb was about to explode. She was about a few inches away from my lips, When something pulled me back. Suddenly, I was face to face with Triton, who was holding my collar while he stared at me in a rage I didn't even know was possible.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STOCKS!?" Triton screamed.

"I… w-was just t-talking s-sir. I-I'll get r-right back to w-work." I stuttered.

"You better, because if I find you slacking off again, YOU'RE FIRED!" He let go after that and I fell on the floor holding my collar in pain. Everyone looked at me in shame. Everyone knows Triton hates both my dad and I, and has been trying to get rid of us ever since we became famous. He once tried to burn down the factory while we were inside, but my dad and I were able to put it out before it spread. Even though we both know he did it, the peacekeepers didn't have enough evidence to conclude he did it. So, even though both my dad and I finish our tasks, we still keep our eye on Triton in case he tries anything.

After that little encounter, I tell Sue I'll see her later after I'm done with the Design. She smiles sadly after that, but asks to go with her to the reaping together after I'm done. I say yes, and after that walks toward the exit. It takes me another minute or so to finish the modeling of the outfits. I like where they're going. I look at the clock. I still have 2 hours before the reaping. This will be a piece of cake. As I'm beginning to start the Creation of my model, when I hear something extremely loud. But it wasn't anything mechanical starting up. It was a human scream. Immediately, I dropped everything on the table were I was working and rushed to one of the machines.

When I reached a conveyer belt, I was horrified at what I was looking at. There, Halfway to a compactor, was Sue, who was knocked unconscious and on the conveyer belt. But that's not what surprised me the most. No one was doing anything to help her out. They were all waiting for the manager to help her out. But the manager wasn't coming. He wasn't coming because he was the one responsible for this. Even for all the things he did, this was the last time he hurt Me or anyone else. But, I couldn't just stand here anymore. Immediately, I ran for Sue and tried to pull her off. Instead, I got pulled forward by something. I looked under the conveyer belt. Her dress was stuck, and I had no tools to unhook her out. Only one thing to do now: Pull as hard as I can to yank her out. I started pulling her with all my might, but it wouldn't come out. Each time I tried, She was getting closer and closer to the compacter. Sue was a few yards away from death until I figured out something. Of course, I scorned myself for not thinking of this sooner. I moved Sue in a place where her dress was in the open. Then, I began to tear at it, hoping it would rip. I looked to where the compacter was every time I tried to pull Sue away. A few yards. One Yard. Sue was almost Feet away from death, when the part of her dress that was holding Sue Ripped while I was pulling her, Casing her to fall off the conveyer belt and onto me.

I was breathing heavily, thankful that Sue was still alive. Then, after what felt like ages, Sue finally woke up. I didn't realize before, but blood was trickling down Sue's head. Now I was even more upset at Triton. But I didn't get to scorn him long as Sue began to wake up. She looked at me and I looked at her. We stared into each others eyes for a bit, until we realized the positions we were in. We both sat up and started to brush ourselves up. Then we looked into each others eyes again. She then ran in for a hug. But it wasn't just any hug. It was a hug full of love and thanks. She than stared into my eyes with an intensive fire in her eyes. "Thank you" Sue said very warmly "I Don't know what I've would of done if…" Sue then began to cry into my arms. I hugged her with all my heart. After 15 minutes, she stopped and did the most unexpected thing. She sent her face towards mine and locked lips with my own. I was surprised at first, never expecting a kiss from her ever. Then, I slowly eased into her kiss. After a while, we let our lips fall apart from each other. Then, we tightly embrace each other in a matter no one but ourselves understands.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS STOCKS!?" That's when we jumped in surprise. I turned around and saw Triton walking toward us. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT-"

Before he could get another, I punched him straight across the face, and he fell to the ground in shock. He then looked at me in rage. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You know what you did! You wanted revenge because my dad overshadowed you! So, you go behind my girlfriends back, knock her out, and put her on a Conveyer belt with a compacter and try and kill her! Then, you've would of called it an accident, which would of put us in serious trouble and gotten both my dad and I fired!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE, IF YOU THINK I'M LETTING YOU OFF THE HOOK THEN-" Before Triton could say anything else, someone grabbed his shoulder really hard, which made him scream and caused him to fall to his knees. I looked to see who grabbed Triton. I was surprised to see a peacekeeper had a hold of Triton.

"Mr. Wells. Is it true that you attempted to murder a underage girl and was doing horrendous deeds to get rid of the Stocks?" Triton was about to rampage until the peacekeeper punched him in the face. Triton fell to the floor in pain, but the peacekeeper picked him up again to a kneeled position. " Think about what you say before you go saying it was someone else." After that, Triton was silent for a bit.

Finally, Triton began to speak. " Yes, I did that. I tried to burn down the factory that I owned while both of the stocks were still inside. I got rid of all the supplies to create outfits. I murder the stocks wife. I tried to get rid of the younger stocks girlfriend. All because I was overshadowed by the elder stocks designs. I had a new Idea for fashion, something that would change the way the capital would look at outfits. But, the elder stocks had to just go and ruin it all for me. Whatever, I don't even care anymore. Just kill me already." Even though he caused harm to my girlfriend, even though he tried to burn my dad and I alive, even though he killed my mother, I still felt sympathy for him. He was trying to change the world. But, it just so happened that he didn't get what he wanted. It was probably really upsetting for him to experience that.

"If that is what you wish" Said the peacekeeper "Then I shall give it to you." The peacekeeper got Triton up and slowly dragged him out towards the back. Once they got out their, Their was a few seconds of silence before all of us heard a gunshot and a loud thump. Then the peacekeeper exited, blooded on his chest. After that, everyone else dispersed and continued with their usual jobs.

"Wait…I'm your girlfriend now." I turned around and saw Sue looking at me again. I loved the hazel color of her eyes. They sparkle like no others I've seen before.

"Yea, I guess I am your girlfriend now" I said. She grinned like she had got the best wish of her life. Then I looked at the clock. Then fear spread into my eyes. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" My new girlfriend said.

"I've only got an hour to finish the outfits. Were still walking together to the reaping right?"

"Of course silly. Well, I'll see you soon Damien."

"See ya too Sue."

Then I ran in for one last kiss with Sue. It was only for a second, but it felt like minutes had already passed. Then, we both went our separate ways. I was exhausted from saving Sue, but I managed to finish the Outfits with 30 minutes to spare. I then raced home and saw my home. It was a two-story house that was white and covered in decorations for the reaping. I ran straight inside my house and went up the stairs and l literally plowed the door down. It didn't fall off its hinges. Just banged against the wall very hard. I went to my closet and picked out what looked best. I decided I would go for a plain grey hoody with Khaki Pants and running shoes. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes before the reaping started. I started walking out the door when I saw the person who I wanted to see the most right now. Sue was standing outside waiting for me. That's is extremely sweet of her. "You ready?" I say.

"Of course, as long as you're there." Sue exclaimed. After that, we began to walk to the center of town. As we got to the sign in station, I turned to look at Sue, which could be for the last time. She was wearing a white buttoned up blouse, with white stockings. I was surprised about the stockings, because this was the first time I actually saw her wearing stockings, but I loved it either way. We then gave each other one last hug before we waved to each other and went to our own sex.

I walked into line, which only had one other person in line since the reaping was getting closer. It didn't last long as the guy in front went toward the crowd of other kids. I went forward. "Give me your hand." I replied obediently, and let the attendant prick my finger. She then placed it on a document, and she let me go. Then, A random peacekeeper escorted me towards the 14-year-old section, which was how old I was. He then pushed me into around the middle of the group.

I looked around for Sue, and eventually found her in the 13-year-old section, Waving to me. I waved back to her in a smiling manner. I eventually looked towards the Victors Section. The first one I noticed was Woof, the winner of the 17th hunger games. I personally though he was a good guy, except that he couldn't really hear me most of the time and was also very stubborn. I next noticed Cecelia. She was looking away right now, probably at her kids right now. She had three of them if I remembered correctly. Her eldest was Nolan, Who was in the reaping for the first time. That wasn't good for him, because usually, Victors who have kids usually get placed into the games immediately when they're in their first reaping. I felt sorry for both Nolan and Cecelia. Both of them must be going through emotions unknown right now.

Then I saw the one victor that almost everyone else was looking at. Her name was Harriet Cove, and she was lasts years Victor. She was 16 when she entered the Rubble of the city. Oh, and the extreme cold weather in the mountains. Her games only lasted 5 days; she survived by grabbing a tent in the cornucopia. She didn't move from the tent except to get food. On the 5th day, when she couldn't find any food in the area, she went out to the rubble city, The cornucopia, for some extra food. When she got there, a cannon fired. That was the second to last cannon. Which means she was at the final two.

She turned around and started to head back to her tent area when suddenly she was thrown into the air and landed hard on the ground. Harriet then got back up. She was face to face with the final tribute, the District 10 male. Now this is where things actually got intense for the first time, and was also my favorite part of the games. She was continuously dodging attack after attack from the male. Finally, Harriet found an opening, and knocked the weapon out of the District 10 male's hand. She then took out her most trusty dagger and stabbed him in the chest. The male screamed in pain. She then went for another stab, but the male kicked her back, and she landed hard on her head. Not enough to draw blood, but to make her a little woozy.

The scariest part for me was actually watching the District 10 male walk up and pick up a huge stone the size of a baseball and proceeded to slowly walk towards Harriet, who was still recovering from the hit. I was watching the games In my house at the time, and was yelling at Harriet to get up and fight back. But, it was too latte. The District 10 male hit Harriet in the head really hard. She then started to bleed from the temple. The District 10 male got up really slowly and celebrated his victory. That is, until a dagger came straight threw his throat. He slowly turned around and saw his worst nightmare. Harriet, the district 8 Female, alive and holding the dagger that would be the deed to win the games. He then fell to the ground and after a few seconds, his cannon sounded.

Harriet would of celebrated, but she lost enough blood at that point that she fell to the ground unconscious. That's when the peacekeepers rushed into the arena and put her into a stretcher and carried her to the medical center. She almost died because of her wound, but thankfully survived that hit. She was basically my model now. She was everyone's model at this point. She was the most recent victor of these games. That meant it put more pressure on her to get another tribute to become a Victor. But before you have a Victor, you must have your tributes.

Now, I was watching the mayor do his speech. It was like any other old speech in the past years: History about the games and how were really 'Excited' to be here. Then it went to the video of the rebellion and how The Hunger Games was born. Now we were at the part where most people didn't want to be: The actually reaping portion of it. Our escort looked like he had just got out of the shower, as his clothes were mostly in a shamble. He looked capital like, but he had a half untucked shirt. He first moved over to the girls bowl. I was a little nervous, but not enough that Sue would be chosen.

The escort put his hand into the bowl and shuffled it for a second before he pulled out a name. he then walked toward the microphone in the center of the stage, and was fumbling a bit before he open the slip and read out the name. "Sue Slivertounge". I stood their wide-eyed. I looked at Sue, and she was beginning to cry tears. She slowly walked towards the stage where the escort patted her on the back in an apologetic matter. But that was it. I would never see Sue again. I would never see her smile or laugh again like she always does. Unless… "Nolan Arc"

I heard the name of the male tribute. Now was the time for Cecelia to start crying. Nolan then walked up onto the stage. I was about to do the only possible thing that would probably get me killed: Four words that would probably come back to bite me in the future. "I volunteer as tribute" I said those words like I meant it. Everyone turned his or her eyes to me now. Sue now started at me like I was crazy. But she smiled while she cried. Nolan then ran off the stage and literally bear hugged in thanks. I was then escorted to the stage by Peacekeepers. I was on the right of the escort, Sue was on the left.

"I present to you the tributes for District 8, Sue Slivertounge and Damien Stocks. You can shake hands now." Sue and I turned to each other and shook hands. We were then ushered into the waiting areas. I was in the waiting area for around five minutes when my Father came in and proceeded to hug me.

" I know what you did and why. I'll tell you this now: Don't let her die. If she's in danger, save her from it. And remember, make spears. I know you loved the javelin when you were younger. But, If you die, then that will likely be the end of her. I wish you the best of luck my son." He then got up, and left the room promptly after that. Another 2 minutes passed before Cecelia and Nolan entered and proceeded to do the same thing my father did and hug me.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't of volunteered." Nolan said.

"Don't mention" I said. Cecelia then kissed me on both of my cheeks as a thank you.

"You don't how much this means to me. It saves my son for a year or two, which gives me more time to better Nolan. We both wish you the best of luck. Win for the both of us." Then they got up and left the room. Now, I was alone in the room. A lot had happened in just one day. I saved my girlfriend from possible death, Watched Triton Wells get shot for trying to kill my girlfriend, and went to the reaping with Sue getting chosen and me volunteering. With all that has happened, Sue and me were going into the games. And I was determined to get her out alive.

 **Whelp, I'm exhausted. Well, we have one more to go. Who do you think it is? And who has been your favorite tribute so far? Hope to keep up to schedule from now on. Until next time.**


	4. Tiff

**Hey guys. So, I decided to get a chapter out early. Also, this is the last tribute before we get to the really interesting story plots. Also, the Hunger Games series do not belong to me. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Tiff

P. O. V. Tiffany Forde

(District 9)

I woke up to the Singing of birds chirping in the air. But I wasn't happy about that. I was dreadful. It was just another day of trying to survive the harsh conditions of my district. And to top it all off, today was reaping day, so I had to work extra hard in the fields today. Luckily, I wouldn't be alone.

As I got dresses, I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was. I put my shoes on and raced down the stairs of my house to the door and opened it wide. There were my two best friends Linda and Bonny. There were always there for me ever since I was five, and have stuck it out together since then. Now, we were about to start our first year of high school. Well, if were not selected for the reaping that is. "Well, You guys are up early." I said.

"Well, we do have the reaping later, so Bonny and I thought it would be a good idea to get our work done early." Linda says in an excited tone.

"That's a great idea, I Really wish I could of thought of it sooner." I sighed a bit. "Anyway, lets get cropping."

My friends groaned at the extremely bad pun, but continued to laugh anyways. We were making our way to the crops, while we looked at the town. We lived here almost our entire lives, but nothing really changed. We were mostly surrounded by farmland, but there were a few factories around us for harvesting. Even though I loved my district, many people were poor and without food most of the time, so we were more likely to grab tesserae. Bonny and I were one of the poor, but Linda gave us food whenever we could get some.

After some walking, we finally reached the section where we were operating. A few people were already cutting down wheat for harvesting later, but we were lucky to get here early. So, my friends and I then grabbed our supplies and begin cutting down the wheat. For hours we worked to get as much done as we could, watching so we wouldn't accidently bump into a peacekeeper. The reason is that the last person that did that got a bullet to his head. And we defiantly did not want that. We were almost done, when a voice screamed, "What do you think your doing here Klutz?"

I stood their wide-eyed. It was Jared. Out of all the people it had to be, it was Jared. And he wasn't alone either. He brought his friends with him as well to make comments about me. Jared was the person that bullied me through the entirety of my middle school. He called me Idiot, Whore, and Kuntz. He pushed me into the lockers everyay, always making my books fall out. Also, whenever he caught me walking down the stairs, he'd trip me up and I'd land really hard on the ground. The peacekeepers did nothing to help me.

Before Jared was here, I was a really outgoing person with everyone, always starting the conversation. Now, I barely speak in my normal voice only to my friends, and I never EVER start the conversation first after what he did. Now, I was standing face to face with him. What was he doing here? I though he would just mess around with other people? Did he could to torment me before the reaping? My thoughts were stopped as Linda started talking "What do you want Jared"

Jared smiled slickly "Nothing, Just a few moments with your friend Klutz over there." I immediately began to scrunch up and tears were starting to form in my eyes. Bonny then moved in front of me and looked really angry.

"If you want her you got to go through me!" Bonny Stated. Bonny was usually the one to remain quite in our group, unless correcting us on a problem or saying something interesting that happened with her. But, she has an amazing set of morals, and never abandons her friends when they're in trouble.

Jared glared at us angrily. "Fine, if your not going to budge… then I'll just have to force you." Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. Everyone's was now extremely tense, even Jared's Buds.

One of Jared's friends came up to him " Boss, don't you think this a little much?" Jared's answer was a punch in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious. Now it got even more intense. Jared's other friend started to back away. Linda now stood in front of me, trying to keep me from Jared. Jared had never even made this drastic of a move before. Why was he doing it now? What did me hope to gain from it? I didn't get an answer.

Before Jared had a chance to make a move, we heard rustling. We all turned our heads. A peacekeeper was making its way toward us. We were relieved. They would take care of the problem. "Is there an issue here?" We turned our heads to look at Jared, but he appeared to have rushed off before we could accuse him.

"Nothing" Bonny said. The peacekeeper looked at us suspiciously, before nodding her head and walking off. We all then turned to one another. "Why didn't you do anything" Bonny exclaimed.

"Because…Um…I…" I felt like I couldn't get a single word out after what transpired. I didn't know what Jared's plan was. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't a good sign for me. "Look…I was…Um…"

Linda look at me in a concerning manner, then glared at Bonny. She got the picture, and backed off. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Will deal with this later. Right now, we need to finish this and get dressed for the reaping." We all nodded our heads in agreement. It only took 10 minutes, but I always looked around my surrounding in case Jared came back. After we finished, We all went to Linda's house to get ready for the reaping. We arrived at her house, and it wasn't a small building like mine. It was a two story house, with a white paint and a fence surrounding the house. When I got inside, It never ceased to amaze me that their was a chandelier in her house. The steps were also huge, curving into two separate rooms, one for Linda and one for her parents.

When we entered her room, It was all pink and frilly, something that was appealing to her, but Bonny and I found strange, but we dealt with it. Linda went inside her closet and picked out a white outfit with a few decorations. Bonny's outfit consisted of Black dress with high stockings. My outfit was dark grey with some white socks and some slip on heels. We then talked for a bit more before we headed to the reaping. The stage was huge, people were already lining up. Before we lined up, my friends and I talked to our families. I went over to my mother, who was basically the only family I had. We talked for a bit, my mother telling me not to be nervous, that I won't get chosen.

After that, we all got in line. As usual, we had to get our finger prick. Bonny and Linda didn't really have an affect on it, but for some reason, I've always had a fear of needles. Maybe it was because Of the really sharp section on it. Or maybe when my father was transferring blood to save a patient, he lost too much of his own blood and died instead. My father was a hero, with the patient surviving in the end. My fear probably resonated with the second reason. The attendant grabbed my arm and pricks my finger and put my blood on the paper.

Then Linda, Bonny, and I get together and head to the 15-year-old section to await our fates. The mayor got up front of the stage and began to say his speech. I looked to my friends. Linda was looking up like she was being forced to, while Bonny didn't even look at the mayor, and looked disgusted to be here. I continued to listen to the speech even though I felt terrible about it. After he was finished, the escort for the year came. She was wearing all yellow, and had curly brown hair. What shocked me the most was that she wasn't in any of that fashionable capital outfit, but looked like a calming person who you could talk to and share your feelings.

She then began to walk toward the bowl for the girls. I tensed up a bit. I took a few tesserae, so I had about 12 slips in their, but not nearly enough to get picked right? The escort slowly put her hand into the bowl. After a few seconds, she picked the slip that was to be the tribute for the girls. She went to the microphone and opened the slip, and read the name. " Tiffany Forde"

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I then started to bawl my eyes out. My friends then tried to comfort me, but the peacekeepers grabbed me before they got the chance. I continued to bawl my eyes out until I got to the stage. The escort then asked for any volunteers. I knew there would be none. Linda couldn't, because her father would never allow her to do that. Bonny on the other hand had to take care of her family, because even though I was poor, she had to work twice as hard as me because her family is poorer then mine. No Volunteers were called for me, and I cried again. The escort then began to head to the males bowl. I honestly didn't care who got chosen anymore. They probably were going to abandoned me because I was to weak to do anything. The only good thing I was good at was using a bow and arrow. Even though I was a natural with that, I've only been using it on and off for about a year. Now, I was going to die without ever getting the chance to use it. The escort finished picking the name. She walked up to the microphone and opened the slip to read the male tribute. "Jared Trooper."

No. NO NO NO NO NO! Not him! Anyone but him! When he was being escorted by the peacekeepers, he was smiling like a madman. Now that he was chosen, he could do whatever he want to me, and I would have no say in anything. He got on the stage with me, and the escort was smiling "Here are your tributes for district 9, Jared Trooper and Tiffany Forde. Go on, shake hands you two." I turned in face Jared, an evil glint in his eyes. We both shook hands. Suddenly, His grip tightened on my hand and I screamed out in pain. It was so sudden that I fell to the floor. Jared laughed at me, and walked into the Farewell section. I was pulled by my arms into my area, and put on a chair by peacekeepers.

I sat there for a few minutes, before my mother came into the room. She hugged me and started crying tears. " Oh my god. Tiff, honey I'm so sorry. I wish I could of done something. First I lose you're father, and now I'm losing you. If your blasted father would have just let me die he could of…" My mother then continued to cry after that. Yes, the patient that my father saved was my mother. You see, transferring your blood into another person in district 9 was almost impossible to do. My dad gave up a gallon of blood to let my mother live. But, it also took away my father's life. My mother finally got done with crying and began to talk to me again. "Get the Bow. It's the only way for you to win. It's your only chance of survival. Don't die."

She then got up and walked out of the room and left me again. After a few minutes more, Linda and Bonny ran in and both hugged me as hard as they could. Linda was crying like most people, but Bonny just looked pissed. Bonny never cried in front of me. She only ever does it when she's around her family. They both let go, and linda began to speak to me. "I'm sorry. I wish I could of said something. But… I was so scared and I didn't have the courage to speak. Look… just don't go dying on me okay?" I nod my head slowly.

Bonny then gives me a glare. "You better not die on us, or I swear I'm going to rip up the whole town. Look, I know you'll be fine. You just got to learn to make an ally, that's all. Speak to other people for once, and don't just go into your shell. We'll be seeing you soon." They both gave me one last hug before exiting the building. Ten minutes later, our escort came to pick Jared and I up to go onto the train. When we went out back to the building, People were surrounding us asking questions. We both ignored them, and we boarded the train.

Jared then stared at me and said " Things just got interesting." He then proceeded to walk past me, not without pinching me. Now, I began bawling again. Bawling for the pain of being here with the monster that is Jared.

 **Yes, were finally done with the tributes. Next chapter, we finally go to a tribute we know, and the story should start to pick up from there. Also, which tribute has been your favorite so far? Are you enjoying this story? Reviews would be helpful. Till next time.**


	5. Train Ride

**Hey guys. This took extremely long since this is over 5K words. This is my longest chapter yet. This chapter should open more story to one of the tributes who had some plot but whose story didn't get explained that much. Warning, some graphic stuff in this chapter. You'll understand once you get to it. Hope you enjoy. Also, The Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 5: Train Ride

P.O.V. Marcus

(District 7 Lounge)

When I first entered the train, it looked extremely capital like. Yes, capital like. Don't judge. Of course, that was only half of it. When we got to district seven's lounge, it was filled to the brim with different assortments of food and beer. Wait, Beer? They do realize that theirs young adults on this right? But, as I examine it closer, it's not beer, but wine. Good, I can actually drink this with no consequences.

Before I could grab a glass, someone put a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I tried to turn quickly and get a hit, but said person blocked my attack. It was Johanna who did that. She was smiling, but not one of those genuine smiles. It was more like one of devious. "Good" she said, "You know how to fight. But, that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet. That stun you pulled their was smart. But, that also made you a target. My suggestion? Well, I'll tell you later. Right now, Blight and I need to have a little chat."

She then grabbed Blight by the hem of his shirt and tugged it slightly, pulling blight off to the door. It opened automatically, and both exited the lounge to speak. Now, I was alone with my ex, Remy. She looked into my eyes and she smiled at me. "Hey Marcus." She said in a sound that sounded lustful. I looked at her aggressively as she was inching closer to me until our bodies were almost touching. " Can you punch me again?"

Now my eyes widened a bit at that. Wait, she liked that? How did that even make sense? Was it just a fetish or something? Yeah, that's right, just a fetish, nothing else.

Before I could do anything else, the door opened again and out came Johanna and Blight. Both looked like they had just had an intense conversation. Blight stepped forward. "Marcus, Remy. There has been a slight…change of plans." Now I was confused. What was going on?

Johanna then stepped in front of Blight and pushed him aside. "Blight, their both seventeen. They can fucking handle stuff like this." She then sighed a bit at that outburst. "So, here's the deal. Remy, your mentor is now Blight. He'll be the one to give you tips. Marcus, you'll be working with me." After she said that, I was silently imagining my victory in my head. Ha, that shows who the stronger tribute is. I wonder how Remy feels. Probably going to beat me for this. When I turned to look at her face though, it wasn't of angry. Her face was full of… ecstasy?

"That's wonderful. I like it when he's the dominant one." Wait…WHAT!? When did we ever have sex? I look at her in both shock and confusion. Remy just giggles. I start to back away slowly, until I fell on the floor.

Johanna groaned, but looked at least somewhat concerned for my well being. "Right now" Johanna, diffusing the situation "We need to watch the reaping's. Need to get a good look at our competitors." We all agreed with that. We then went over to the television set where the reaping's were about to begin. I knew what happened with us, but what about the rest? Well, will just have to see now don't we?

The reaping's began, of course, with district one. The camera showed the stage was way more extravagant then our stage. The escort went to the girl's side to pick out a name. It was a random girls name. Random, because only a few seconds after, A girl volunteer for her. She walked up to the stage Glimmer. Last name doesn't matter because who gives a fuck about last names, am I right? No, well deal with It. She was definitely beauty itself. But, she looked to be one of those dumb blondes that don't last long. The escort picked out a boys name, Read it out loud, and someone else volunteered for him. The guys name was Marvel. Again, he looked like handsome like Glimmer. Not that I'm into guys, but Remy sure would be drooling over him by now. Again, he seemed more brawns then brains, which was good for me. This district usually has good tributes, but they kind of disappointed this year in my opinion.

District two was next. I decided to skip the boring part of picking because seriously, who likes people talking about tributes volunteering. The girl, who had decided to volunteer, was named Clove. She looked really tiny, but extremely intimidating at the same time. But, she looked like she was uncomfortable when the Guy from district 2 volunteered. Now I admit, that was pretty weird behavior for a district 2 tribute. The guy clove was uncomfortable around and was the one that volunteered was named Cato. He was really tall, probably around 6 feet tall. He was build as well. Now, these two I had to worry about. They were definitely going to be threats in the game.

I didn't pay attention to District 3 that much. Both of their tributes looked weak to me anyway. District 4 was also less interesting, except I did feel a little sorry for the boy. District 5 was a tiny bit better than Districts 3 and 4. Why? Because the girl tribute, don't know her name but does have red hair so I'll call her Red, looked really similar to a fox. That is a bad sign. For one, she defiantly looks cunning and smart, which is very important in these games. But, she doesn't pack a lot of muscle in her, which shows she's not a fighter. Well, at least I have smarts AND strength.

District 6 was when things started to heat up. I noticed the escort their looking extremely annoyed. Kind of felt sorry for the tributes for 6. The escort picked out a girls name. Star Bodin. She tried to fight off the peacekeepers, but to no avail. She eventually got thrown on stage, which in my opinion was very rude. Still, this girl definitely peaked my interest. The boy that was called looked like one of those try to be swooning guys, trying to pick up girls left and right. He tried to go in for a kiss with the Star, but she kicked him in the groin. That got me cracking up like crazy. Johanna joined in with me. Blight chuckled a bit. Remy looked… Pissed? Okay, now I'm really creeped out. Why is she angry at me? I was only laughing at the demise of the guy.

We then watched our district. It was really awkward, and when I punched her, she just got up. Before I could watch anymore, Remy grabbed my head and put it in between her breast. I tried to fight it for a bit, but she was stronger then I took her for. A few minutes later, she let go. By the time I turned my head back, District 7 was already finished. Or should have been finished. Why did it take minutes for it to end? I'll ask her about that later.

Anyways, District 8 was up next. The escort that was up their looked all capitalistic and all, but his clothes were all in a bunch, probably forgot he was doing this. The girl's name was Sue Silvertounge. Wait, did I just hear that correctly, Silvertounge? That's got to be one of the weirdest last names I have ever heard. She was crying waterfalls when she got on stage. The escort tried to comfort her, but he was doing a terrible job. Then, the boy that got chosen was Nolan Arc. That made all our eyes widened. Usually, Tributes are usually random and picked out of a bowl. But, if one of the tributes is the child of an old victor, the capital sees to bend the rules in order to get other victors children to enter the games. I felt sorry for that kid. Sorry until one person decided to volunteer in his place. That had me stand up out of my chair. No one volunteers in 8. Only siblings volunteer for each other. The guy that decided to volunteer was named Damien Stocks. When Sue and Damien looked at each other, I could tell immediately why Damien volunteered for the games. It wasn't to save Nolan. It was so that he could be with her. Because both of them loved each other. Personally, I was never really into love. I only loved someone when they needed it. It wasn't like the love of my life was going to pop out of nowhere. After that thought, I immediately changed my mind after the next district

When district 9 came on, I was at first was extremely bored. District 9 barely produced any victors at all. Their were only about 3 victors in 9. That's it. The escort their was a women. But, she looked different. She looked motherly, the kind of mother I wish I had. But, that point aside, the escort picked out the name. The name that was called was Tiffany Forde. I felt that was an okay name. That was, until I saw her for the first time. Her hair was the same as the girl from 5, but much more flowing. She had a face I couldn't really describe. Even though she was from 9, she had a wonderful sparkling grey dress. When I saw her, my heart starting thumping. It was a feeling I never experienced before with my last girlfriend. Was this… actually love? Is this what it feels like to fall in love with someone? I didn't have any more time to think as the next tribute, Jared Trooper, came upstage. He was dress up like a thug. But, the most disturbing thing about him was the way he smiling at Tiffany. It was a smile wishing to cause pain and agony. That infuriated me to the max. I heard another growl. I turned around and saw nothing. But, Remy was giving me a smile. A smile that told me one thing. She was basically telling me to stay away from her. But I just gave her my 'I don't care look' and turned to watch the rest of the tributes.

The tributes from 10 were not that intriguing. The girl looked like a cowgirl because the people in 10 usually work with horses. The 10 boy was actually really intriguing. The boy had a cast on his leg. That was definitely going to affect him during the games, The ability not to run is going to get him killed. Other than that, nothing noteworthy about them.

District 11 was something that was a little nerve racking. Why was I nervous? The boy from 11, or should I say man, Was a literal giant. Okay, no he's not a giant, but he's very buff and about 6'1, almost the same height as Cato. He was the one I was most worried about, asides district 2. The girl that was chosen was another Twelve-year-old, Rue was her name. To tell you the truth, watching her get reaped brought bad memories. My brother, his name was David, was only twelve when he volunteered. But do you know what the worst thing was? I was supposed to go into the 70th Hunger games. Instead of me dying, my brother volunteered me, saved me from the bloodshed. That was the last time I saw him in person. During the games, he came off as a determined person and was someone who was reliable. When he went into the games, mountains, with a Dam overhead of the bloodbath, surrounded the place. Then, once inside the dam, there were secret passageways within the dam, so that the tributes would be surprise with various traps. He lasted an extremely long time, getting to the final 6. He lost his district partner in the bloodbath, so he had time to morn really quickly.

That didn't last long. The game makers decided that they were bored enough to start an earthquake. That's when the footage cut off. I was extremely nervous by then, because I had no idea if my brother was alive or not. Then the cannons started. The Gamemaker were hoping that all but one tribute died. I counted each one. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I stared into the beyond as I just realized that my brother had just died. Annie Cresta then Emerged from the water, onto dry land in a wide-open area of the arena. She was bawling her eyes out. When I was watching, I still wondered how she was traumatized by her tribute being decapitated. She must have known him for some reason. Then the Gamemaker began to speak. "And here is your victor of the 70th hunger games, Annie-"

Before he could say more, Annie was tackled to the ground by a huge shadow. It got Annie on her back and was starting to get strangled. The one who was strangling Annie was my brother David. I cheered out for him to win. But then I was confused. Their were five cannons, so how was David actually alive? Then I saw that his arm was bleeding. I realized something. David talked about being tracked, and how that made him really uncomfortable. Was he able to pull out the tracker? Or was the tracker removed by a piece of sharp object? It didn't really matter at that moment.

My brother was continually chocking the life out of Annie. Before my brother could do anything else, Annie kneed him in the groin, which caused him to lose his grip on her neck. David was then crying out in pain, while Annie was trying to get her breath back. Both eventually got up and faced each other. Annie face was in fear and pain. My brother's face was filled with anger. With Annie being older then David, she was supposed to have the advantage right now. But she didn't want to fight anymore. Annie fell to the ground on her knees. David stopped looking upset, and now was just filled with confusion. She then started screaming.

Annie was screaming "JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!" David was hesitant at first. Even though he was pissed off, David had never physically killed anyone. This was going to be his first kill for David. My brother slowly walked up to Annie. He had a dagger he kept since the beginning of the games. He then said the last words to Annie "I'm sorry". He then pulled the dagger back before he pushed it forward toward her chest. It never reached it's mark. Before the dagger could pierce Annie's skin, a bunch of soil the ground that looked like a spear punctured David's chest area. He was chocking on his own blood. What was worst of all watching that moment was his heart sticking at the end of the sharpened end of the spear. Annie then proceeded to scream even more than before. David dropped the dagger he was holding and fell limp after that. The Gamemaker then announced that Annie was the victor…again. The peacekeepers tried to pull her away from my brother after she started to cling onto my brother. After a few minutes, they finally got her off. But, after the games, Annie was never the same. She was originally scarred from losing her district partner, but now she was extremely scarred from what she saw happen to my brother.

But, even though the Gamemaker caused the earthquake and killed my brother because he cheated, I still blame Annie for what she did. I will never forgive her. If she hadn't of wanted to die, then my brother David would be the victor of the 70th Hunger Games and not her. It's also the reason why I get really emotional when twelve-year-olds are reaped, like the boy from 4 and the girl from 11. All twelve-year-olds remind me of when my brother was in the games. So long as Annie Cresta is alive, I will never forgive her for what , It was more important at the moment to get back at the Gamemaker

After I almost cried during the eleven reaping, now we went to the final district, district 12. The escort that walked onto the stage apparently didn't get the memo about twelve, and went all out sparkles and glitter. Which made her look out of place like a fluorescent light bulb. I started to chuckle a bit, seeing her dressed that way. She went to the girls bowl, wanting to take her precious time picking out the name this year. The girl's name that was chosen was Primrose Everdeen. Then the girl from the 12-year-old section began to move. Shit, there was another twelve year old in the last district. I almost cried when her name was called, and now I'll probably have to bawl my eyes out. I didn't do that as a random girl blurted out she volunteered. Now everyone in the room with me stood still and had our mouths wide open. This was the first time someone from 12 had actually volunteered for the games.

When she walked up onto the stage, the escort asked her name. She said it was Katniss Everdeen. Well, that's a name all of us are not going to forget for a while. The boy wasn't as particularly interesting as Katniss. Although Katniss did give a glance toward him, so they might have known each other in the past. But, the most important storyline is going to be Katniss and being the first volunteer from twelve. That's when Johanna shut off the TV. "Alright, we'll talk strategy tomorrow. In the mean time, do whatever. Except you Marcus, I need to speak with you for a sec." I raised my eyebrows a bit in suspicion, but I let it go as I walk into the next section of the train with Johanna. We then lent on separate sides of the walls. She looked at me with a glare that could murder in a second. She then huffed a bit, and looked at me with…Sadness? Now I was even more confused. What was going on with this train car? She then said some words that I didn't want to hear. "I know what you must be feeling right now, about what happened to your brother."

My face immediately changed into the looked of anger. She sighed, and then continued. "To tell you the truth, me and David actually knew each other before both of us went into the games. It wasn't anything like love or something, but it was like I thought of him as my little brother and He thought of me as my big sister. We both knew our plans of what would happen if we were both went into the games. I just never expected you to be chosen for the 70th hunger games. David volunteering for you was something he had to do. You had no battle experience then. He did. So, he made the ultimate sacrifice and gave up his life for yours. I was extremely sad when I had to watch him die. I thought he was going to win it. Well, he was until the Gamemaker bypassed the rules and killed David in cold blood. I've never forgiven the guy for that. And it looks like neither have you."

I fell silent after that. It was true; I haven't gotten over his death yet. Nor will I ever until I have my revenge. She then lent off the wall and walked towards me. " That's not the only reason I brought you here." She pulled me so we couldn't be heard when speaking. " You know the girl Remy, right." I nod my head. "Stay away from her, she doesn't look stable. I know because I'm also a little crazy. Crazy people can tell who's crazy or not, and she's even more crazy then me. Personally, I would sleep on the couch instead of your room, if it helps keep you safer." I nod my head, agreeing with her answer. Then, after our quick conversation, we both left the room and back to the lounge area.

After that, we just hung around the room for a bit, with stilled conversation between each other. Eventually, it was getting dark out so we all decided to hit the hay. I waited until Remy was asleep, then I headed for the couch, but not before grabbing a blanket, and laid my head on the pillow. Then I slowly fell asleep into the oblivion of my dreams.

* * *

When I woke up, I was somehow lying face up in my bed. Except for some reason, instead of being surrounded by the blue roof of the train, I was surrounded by…white? Wait, I wasn't supposed to be surrounded by white. Where the hell am I? So I tried to stand up. But that's when I realized that my skin was extremely cold. I started to rub myself to keep warm. Then I looked down to where I was supposed to be on the couch. I noticed that instead of a couch, I was in a bathtub. And this bathtub wasn't filled with any water for some reason. No, instead the entire tub was filled with big blocks of ice. I then was starting to get extremely weirded out. I proceeded to then get out of the tub filled with ice. The good news was that I wasn't completely naked. I had some underwear on. That's where the good news ends. Now, the bad news is that I don't know why I was in the tub in the first place. I never was prone to sleepwalk, so that wasn't the reason I was in the tub. But, there was a second problem. Why was the tub filled with ice? Tubs aren't usually filled with ice unless… NO!

I then rushed to the mirror to look at my body. Looked okay with the head area, so that was an okay. Next, I looked at my chest. It was all right and dandy. When I turned to look at my right shoulder, I saw them. Stiches that were running along where my kidney was. Or where it was supposed to be. My right kidney had a little bit of a problem, because that was where there was a bump growing inside there. It wasn't anything serious or anything, but it was always there my whole life. Now, when I felt it, there was no bump. Someone had taken out my kidney in my sleep. And I had a sneaking suspicion who it was.

I exited the bathroom, went to my bedroom, and put on a white T-shirt and hiking shorts. Then I went to Remy's door. I tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. I then proceeded to knock on the door. " Remy, can you come out for a sec, I need to talk with you."

What Remy said next scared me to my bones. "What do you mean, you're already in the room with me." I stood still and let that sink in for a second. I was outside, yet she said I was in the room with her. I then ran to the other side of our area and knocked on Johanna's door. A few minutes later, she opened it, and I had to hide a blush as I saw what Johanna was in. She was wearing a white shirt, but she had no bra on so her nips were clearly showing. She was also wearing no pants, so I could see she was also wearing purple panties that looked very scandalous. She gave a smirk, moving her hips as she did so.

"So, finally gave into your desires." She licked her lips. Really! Out of all the times you have to say that, it's in a moment where I am in an extreme amount of stress because someone stole my kidney. I shook my head no. She gave a little bit of a pout, but it ended quickly.

"That's not why I'm here Jo. I'm here because I was wondering if you have a key to Remy's room." I was serious about it. She saw it to. She went back into her room, and a few seconds later, came out with a bronze key.

"Here, this is her room key. But why do you want it again?"

I sighed "Because of this." I lifted up my shirt. Surprisingly, from all my training with my uncle, I had become extremely buff over the years. She then smirked at me, then looked down at my scar and frowned.

"It's new. The blood is still flowing a bit. Did she-"

"I don't know. But I'm going in Remy's room to find out. Do you think you can cover me in case anything goes haywire?"

"Whatever just don't get yourself killed alright?" I nod my head approvingly. We went across the lounge towards Remy's room. I went up to the door, and used the key to unlock the door. When it clicked, I backed away from the door in case she came through. But she didn't. So, I then proceeded to the door, and opened it. Both me and Johanna gasped at what we saw. Remy's room was a mess, with her clothes littering everywhere around us, her hair was straight and messy. But, what terrified me the most was what she was doing to my kidney. She apparently put my right kidney in a bag, and was hugging the bag like it was a prized possession. Then Remy did something that would never leave my brain again. Remy proceeded to take my kidney out of the bag, looked at it, then started kissing the kidney. And not just standard kisses mind you. She was going all out on my kidney, French kissing the living hell out of it. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I was in a total state of shock.

I then slammed the door shut. I then looked over to Johanna. Even though she was a bit crazy, Johanna would never do such a thing as smooch off a kidney of your supposed lover. So I asked Johanna a simple question, that maybe is inappropriate in most situations, but definitely, DEFINEITLY not in this one. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She shook she head without hesitation. She looked pretty wary. We would only speak of this to each other.

* * *

After that experience, we decided to just hang out in Johanna's room for the rest of the day. We talked about our past and some secrets about David that only I knew. What was really interesting was how similar our personalities are. Were both friendly on the inside, but procrastinate others on the outside. We can also be really aggressive towards people when we want to. Also, talking with Johanna has made me open up to her a bit more. After what felt like hours, I finally looked out the window. It was pitch black now. The time was 11:00. Damn, we talked for 3 hours. How can a human being talk for that long? I was getting up to sleep on Johanna's floor when Johanna herself stopped me by grabbing my arm.

I would of usually pushed her off by now, but now that I got to know her more, I felt more comfortable around her. She looked at me. "No. You don't have to. You can sleep with me from now on."

I gulped a bit and blushed at that statement. "Are you sure? I mean… wouldn't you be uncomfortable." Oh My God, what am I doing? I'm supposed to be the aggressive one in the conversation. Oh well, doesn't matter at the moment since I have to deal with Ms. Psycho from now on.

She looked at me like she was embarrassed. "Look, are you going to come in or am I going to have to drag you in here?" I didn't need to be told twice. I slowly got into bed with Johanna. Her bed actually felt really good. The victors must get better matrasses here. I was about to fall asleep, until Johanna pressed up against my back. It felt extremely uncomfortable because I was in bed with a women, But it also felt really good as well since her breast were pressed up. She also still didn't have a bra so I could literally feel her nips digging into my back.

"Marcus, When did you start calling me Jo?" I was blushing furiously. I just realized that I called Johanna Jo when I was in that high stressed situation. "You can call me that when it's just us, Alright." I nodded my head in agreement. Johanna smiled and went back to her body pressed into my back again. After, I slowly started to fall asleep, thinking about being at the capital and getting ready for the chariot rides.

 **I think my fingers are starting to hurt from writing all these words. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Was Johanna too AU? Well, to me, it doesn't really matter if Johanna is too OCC or not. I'm interpreting how Johanna would act around Marcus, and this is what she would act like. See you soon.**


End file.
